Leaf
by Lazie Mie
Summary: The arc of saving a princess (Legend of Sun Knight Vol 3) written from Leaf's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :** Hopefully I'm allowed to, considering they will be separated nearly half of the story? Let me tell you first that my English is not that good. Please continue if you don't mind~

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight.

* * *

Man, it's awesome how someone can be that shameless. And he supposed to be the kind and benevolent Sun Knight? The others deserve that title more than Sun himself. They all capable in refraining themselves from killing him through all these years. I guess if he really killed by one of us, the first person Judgment interrogates would be Storm. Or perhaps Earth?

Yeah, I know. Despite the way he acts he's still the Sun Knight. The one responsible in leading the Holy Temple. My leader.

_But what do you know about him?_

You see, when we were still in training; for whatever reason the former Sun Knight had in mind, Sun had been forced to correct his paperwork - which he eventually passed to Storm. Sometimes he even dragged me and Blaze to settle down his teacher's mess. And sadly, even after his teacher retired, the nightmare still continues as he dragging us to settle... his mess. Even Cloud not excluded. (An amazing feat since he was the first to find Cloud outside class, though it still took him three years to do so.) The only one sparred was Earth, and still is.

Okay now we were getting off track.

My point is, even after he becomes the official Sun Knight, even after getting such an awesome vice-captain called Adair, how on earth that _his _paperwork were found in my room? I just left for mere minutes! Did forgetting to lock my room was such a grave sin that I need to repent by correcting them? And how long did he procrastinate to accumulate these ridiculous amounts of works? Not to mention that recently Hell Knight had join the 'Do me a small favor' club, though the said person still doesn't realized it yet.

Well ...where did I place Sun's hair yesterday? They should be around here somewhere...

* * *

"Brother Leaf!"

I turned around and faced him. With a smile plastered in my face, I answered his call, "Yes, Sun?"

He glanced left and right. After confirming the surrounding was clear, he whispered in simple, understandable words.

"The pope asked me to be the groomsman for Son of the God of War. You will come along!"

I widened my eyes, refused to believe what I just heard.

_What?__ Why me?_

"Sure Sun, anything for you!"

_I'll __kill__ you!_

Judgment, Judgment, just interrogate Sun already! Or confine him! Whichever works for me. I don't care as long as it can prevent Sun from going on the trip (and bringing me along). Please?

Lamenting to Judgment in my heart ( I know he won't hear me), I went to the prayer room for a meeting between the 'Do me a small favor' club member, which basically means sharing some snacks and updating each other about the things we heard of, or in other words - gossiping - with Sun as the center of our gossip. Or perhaps I should say complaining about him? It never cease to amaze me how someone always have something to talk about him though he rarely leaves his room. Oh, right. Considering all the small favors he pushed to us, no wonder. They must be delighted to know Sun will be away soon, with the exception of Blaze, I guess? Storm surely moved to tears hearing the news.

* * *

On the day of our departure, Ice handing me my pouch along with Sun's. He was as expressionless as ever, though I guess I can see a trace of sadness in his eyes.

And it seemed that I can't even see the silhouette of Earth. No matter how much Sun infuriated him, I honestly believe he should see Sun for the sake of maintaining his image of "Sun's best friend." I bet he holed up in his room as always. Passing the library and heading towards the main door, someone suddenly tapped my shoulder from behind. Alarmed, I turned around and saw a person with bangs covering his face. He handed me a book titled 'Ten Good Luck Charms for a would be Adventurer'. I accepted it with a smile.

_The only way to be lucky is to be away from Sun, Cloud. Far, far away._

"You sure you'll be fine?" he asked softly.

Startled, I blanked out for a moment before regained my composure and replied honestly, "I'll try."

Cloud was a shut-in person, just like Earth. And lets not forget to add Sun and Storm in the group. Blaze? If he ever stays in his room for a whole day, Sun would surely rushed over to check whether he had amnesia or something. Storm obviously won't get the same treatment. Contrary to his 'care-free' personality, he was someone who stays in his room most of the time, trying to finish-up his ( and others ) never-ending paperwork.

If the impossible occur and he really went missing, Sun will definitely mobilizes the entire Holy Temple to look for him. That was how precious Storm is to him, and to us as well. We don't need to wait for Sun's order, anyway. We will search for him out of our own initiative.

I always love working outside; at least it saves me from Sun's small favor. Going together with him? Ha-ha. Not in hundred years.

Walking towards the main door I can see Adair conducting the Sun Knight Platoon's practice. It was actually an odd sight to see a platoon practice without their captain. I guess they was a special case, considering how Sun never practice with them. Not even once. Seeing Adair reminded me of our meeting yesterday. It's quite a surprise for him to suddenly knocked on my door in the middle of the night. He was lucky that I'm not sleeping yet.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, I entrust my captain to you," he said solemnly.

"Wha...what?" I stammered, confused.

"Please, I beg you! Please take care of Captain!"

_Oh, right. His captain. _

Unable to reject his request, I nodded.

His face instantly brightened and he smiled sweetly. Relief clearly shown in his face. I can't help but wonder how on earth Adair can be that loyal to Sun.

"Leaf Knight!"

The sudden call snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, Pope?"

"Take care of Sun."

_So as Leaf Knight I'm just downgraded to be Sun's babysitter, huh? It's understandable for Adair, but even Pope asked me to do the same thing?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Travelling together

**Notes :** And lets proceed to the plot that everyone already knows.

* * *

Accompany Sun in a journey was not as bad as I thought.

_I'm sorry, Sun. I'__ve__ wronged you._

Though I suppose anyone acquainted with Sun for a mere week can't help but thinks the worst of him.

_If you think I__'m being paranoid, that just means you are lucky enough to not know the real him. But let me say this in advance, if you suddenly found yourself getting beaten up for no reasons, please refresh your memories. You may offended our benevolent Sun Knight unknowingly._

* * *

Arriving at the castle sure made me sigh in relief. What's left was the wedding and we can return back. Oh, how I missed the holy temple, or Ice's sweet to be precise.

Yet what awaited us was the gloomy atmosphere of the castle.

Okay, surely there's some serious misunderstanding here. They won't doing any wedding here. Nope. Not in this kind of situation. Were we in the wrong place, then? I dismiss the thought the second it entered my mind. I don't think so. It was Sun I'm traveling with, not his teacher. Or perhaps; somehow, the bride-to-be was already dead? Son of The God of War was here, with no princess in sight. Will there be a funeral here?

_Should I console him?_

"Sun Knight, I want you to save my daughter!" ordered the queen, broking the silence.

_...Maybe not._

So apparently the princess was kidnapped. And we will join Son of the God of War to save her. I still have my doubt whether it was because of the queen's or Ann's that Sun agreed to accept the mission. After all the suspicion on why the queen chose such ineffective method to rescue her daughter, here I am, packing Sun's and my belonging for tomorrow.

Judging by his instant reply towards the second princess, it wasn't too hard to know for whom this was all about.

All my thought was interrupted when Sun suddenly slapped my face.

"There's mosquito at your face." he explained.

"Thanks Sun." I smiled.

Never mind, such injury can be easily treat by Minor Heal. Now, what I really need is...

"Sun, can you give me some of your hairs?"

"Sun thought Sun just give Brother Leaf some not too long ago?" he asked, bewildered.

Making an apologetic face, I managed to say, "Oh, sorry. I lost them all."

_Sorry I lied. __I just use__d__ them __recently__. I should grab the chance to restock while I had one, right?_

How relieved I am for him to agree to my demand easily. He took out his sword, placed it behind his neck, and try to cut...I've instantly grabbed his sword.

"Please let me do it."

_Please don't try to commit suicide._

As I cut his hair, I contemplated on how much I should cut.

I ended up cutting his hair more than usual. Even so, it was still debatable whether it will be enough for the journey. Oh, well. I'll just keep asking him for more later.

I believe things won't be that bad. We have Son of the God of War as the leader, who insisted that we just need to call him by his name; Mike. Austin (a shadow priest) and Ann ( the second princess I mentioned earlier) also tagged along. Ann totally defies what I thought of a princess. I mean, for a list of what a princess should be, I don't think being an adventurer was ever mentioned. And for a princess to fight along with us... I never thought it was possible till this day. No, I'm not expecting things to go smoothly. However, considering who the members were, I believe we can save the princess. We definitely will.

_Was I too naive to believe so?_

When suddenly being informed that we won't be sleep for the night and continuing for two days straight, only one thing came to my mind.

_Uh-oh, you're so dead, Sun._

I glanced at Sun who still maintain his Sun Knight smile, albeit stiff. He won't be able to reject the idea. Obviously.

"Do you think Ann will be able to...you know...keep up? She's female so..."

"As if I bring baggage in times like this." retorted Mike.

_Ouch, that's hurts._

"But what about Austin? As a warpriest..."

"Leaf Knight, please don't worry about this old man," Austin replied kindly, though there's a sense of pride in his voice.

"I may be one, but I can manage a day or two just fine. Thanks for worrying, Leaf."

_Sorry Sun. I've failed you._

* * *

Well, things were just as I expected them to be. There Sun was, slowly getting further and further apart from the rest. He looked so pathetic that I can't bear the sight any longer.

"Sun, I'll help carry you a bit. Then you can run by yourself afterwards."

Touched, he began to say a bunch of nonsense about God of Light that I failed to interpret. Don't even try to. As I carry him, I fasten my pace to catch up with them. They widened their eyes, shocked at what they just saw.

"He...he just..."

"We need to continue or else there's no meaning in staying up for the night."

I quickly cut Ann's words. They nodded, but not without glaring at Sun.

_If only you know__ about __our __life in the __holy __temple..._

* * *

I should always remember the fact that offering Sun some help will only make me regret in the future. There he was, sleeping twenty-four hours straight on my back. But I really don't have a choice, do I? It's not like I can take the risk of having Sun collapses in the middle of the road. Mike will cut Sun in half in no time.

At long last, we stop by to rest.I changed places with Sun and went to pick up some firewood while he was going to start a fire. So why did upon returning, I found that it was Austin who lighted up the fire?

_Ugh, Sun. You can't even do that simple thing?_

Not stopping there, he even proceeded to build up a barbecue rack. I can only thanked him awkwardly.

"No problem. Merely starting a fire."

_That was the problem. Sun can't even do that._

"Looks like the Sun Knight does not adventuring much." Austin commented.

Looking at Sun, I said, "If I'm not mistaken, this is your first time adventuring."

_Of course I made no mistake, if this is his second time, I will seek whoever accompanied him for some pointers. _

"Is that right?"

He merely nodded. I quickly added that he was too busy dealing with matters in Holy Temple to even go outside; in other words, please, Austin, please forgive him for doing nothing ever since we traveling together.

What even more surprising than Sun's failure of lighting up a fire (or perhaps not that surprising; he just do what he usually did in the holy temple - doing nothing) was that they don't have the necessary culinary skill for camping. I mean, what's so weird of me added a little seasoning for the meat? It was completely normal! And see? We don't even have any leftover! Hope that will teach them a thing or two about the importance of seasoning!

We all returned to our tent to rest after deciding on the turn for a night vigil. Sun suddenly offered to keep watch all by himself.

_Are you sure?_

"Okay, we can take turns!" I smiled.

"No need. I'll be a little busy."

_Busy? What are you going to do?_

"Go to sleep," he urged.

_If you say so._

I'm so tired. Too tired to vent my anger at him. His golden locks won't serve its purpose this way. It just the second night yet I'm already on the verge of giving up. Forget about the princess, can't they all see that I'm in more danger than her? Am I going to die of exhaustion? I thought it suppose to be Storm's problem, not mine.

* * *

Days flew fast. As we still didn't find any trace of the kidnapper, the atmosphere gradually turned dark. Ann tried to convince Mike that we're already close as he voiced out his suspicion about our situation.

It obviously weird; it took us too long we have rushed for quite a time yet we still can't even catch a glimpse of their silhouette. However I'm too lazy to butt in their conversation.

Who would have thought that Sun met with the kidnapper, a dark knight on that very night? Mike practically snapped, and wanted to caught the kidnapper as soon as possible. He may did that, if not for the fact that Austin consoled him. Adamant, he urged us to continue our journey faster.

_Um...Mike? Have some mercy, please? _

I really in my worst state when I crouched down to let Sun sleeps on my back.

_I'm so sleepy..._

Mike roared in anger. "Elmy, just leave that baggage alone!"

_You don't need to shout. I__ can __hear you just fine._

"No can do. Not when we know the kidnapper is a dark knight!" I protested in a voice that rivals his.

"So?"

"Only Sun's holy element can rival his dark element!"

"Of course. Corpse belongs to dark element, right?"

Defeated, I can only look at Sun and implored, "Please Sun? Just for a while?"

He seemed to be in deep thought, before facing me and smiled dazzlingly.

"Don't worry, Leaf. Sun's in protection of the God of Light. Don't let me slow down your journey."

_Sun?_

_You really don't mind to be left behind?_

* * *

**A/N : **I wonder if I portray Leaf right. Or perhaps not?


	3. Chapter 3 : Separated

"Leaf, what's wrong?" asked Austin.

"You seemed a little quiet today." he added.

" Just wondering where Sun...I mean...no, it's nothing."

The slightest mention of Sun will make the situation turned awkward. I know they never care about him, hate him even, but he was not that bad! Not really. It just that sometimes Sun was...well...a little much to handle?

Since we separated; I keep having this feeling. That something was wrong.

_Completely wrong._

I thought I'll be happier. I don't need to carry him anymore. Or watching him laze around while everyone was busy. And I even have the opportunity to use his golden locks for... you know, some stuff. If you have the chance to view his hair under the sun, you can see it sparkles. The sight was... breathtaking. Yes, that was the only reason for me to keep it.

I definitely am not going to insert one strand to a doll; nor I'm going to curse him while hammering the doll. Or preparing an extra doll in case the former was smashed beyond recognition. No, I won't do that. I'm not lying!

* * *

"How much longer, Ann?"Mike asked for who knows how many times now.

"Just when will you stop asking the same thing?"

"Till I get a satisfactory answer."

"If you that great, how about you lead us?"

"You..."

"Dinners ready!" I quickly announced.

_You can argue all the time but it still useless. Who knows if Ann really will bring us to the princess or not? _

* * *

_I believe Ann leads us in a roundabout way._

That was what Sun told me, but why?

And how did he knew? I'm curious. Unfortunately it's not like I can openly ask Ann. Even confront her may not be a wise decision. I mean, they have no reason to believe me. For that to work, I need to find out what's Ann hiding; which, unfortunately, is Sun's expertise, not me.

Thinking back, I guess I'll just cancel the plan. I don't really know her well. It should be better for me to keep what Sun's told me to myself, at least for now.

If the'benevolent' Sun Knight is an avenger who will take revenge even for the smallest things - from spiking the fat king's food to ganging up on some unfortunate person who (unknowingly) piss him off (accurate information from Cloud and Ed); and even made the said king abdicate as well as stirred a fight between Son of the God of War and the royal guards... This must be out of revenge to Mike (or should I say, the Cathedral of God of War) for nearly killed his competent vice-captain.

In short, if that was the real face of our Sun Knight, who knows what a princess capable on doing? Who knows if Ann can actually be half as scary as Sun?

_Still, what are you hiding, Ann?_

* * *

Let me confess. I was afraid. Really, really am. Our pace was getting faster and Sun still doesn't show any sign of coming. How can he when it was Ann who led the way?

Sun, you _do_ know this is not the holy temple, right? You can't just left like that. What will you do if the queen find out? It's not like Mike or Ann will cover for you. There was no Storm for you to dump your work like you always do. And I've already promise Adair...

I want to yell at him, to scold him for getting me worried sick. The urge to do that was far outweigh using his golden locks to... to see them sparkles under the moonlight. It sparkles brilliantly, and stood out against the dark night. It was truly magnificent.

_Sun, where are you? Come back soon..._

**A/N :** Someone was lonely ~

p/s : I aware that the Leaf I wrote was somewhat (very) different from what everyone portrays him to be (it was intentional by the way). It just that I feel he was hiding something behind his smile. Not as chronic as Sun obviously. Sorry Leaf's fan out there. Of course, different opinions are most welcomed.


End file.
